


dreams, fairytales, fantasies

by Thatsjustit



Category: Hustlers (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Slight Voyeurism, Songfic, They're gay your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsjustit/pseuds/Thatsjustit
Summary: If you didn’t already know it was love, the way your heart jumps as she puts her small feet into your Timberland boots makes it obvious.
Relationships: Annabelle & Mercedes (Hustlers), Destiny (Hustlers)/Ramona Vega
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	dreams, fairytales, fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an R&B playlist I made for [Ramona and Destiny](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7xKrEV7Ta1bgF44Fi5FAyF?si=_wttmAXiTB-c-vddAtRaQA)

_I call you gata, 'cause you's a wild cat_

_You leave me with a big neck scratch_

_When I hit it from the back_

You swear Destiny loves to scratch you on purpose when you fuck. She promises she doesn’t mean to ( _you’re just so good baby_ ) but you know it’s her way of marking you, of claiming you. It’s harmless mostly so you let her have this small thing. She does it now as your body lies over hers. Your hand in wet heat while hers grips your neck. The deeper your fingers go the harder her manicured tips dig and as she comes with a twist of your fingers she snatched hers away. Your neck throbs just as much as she does and you’ve never felt more connected. 

_Pillow under your stomach, you like it like that_

_They catch you half-sleep so you can't fight that_

_We go for hours, fuck in the shower, pussy devour_

_Foreplay in the kitchen, bend it over the counter_

You kiss her awake, one on her shoulder blade, another on her spine, a third on the back of her neck until you begin to suck, leaving a dark mark. She hums as she reaches back to slip a hand in your hair. You continue until her head tilts and your kisses land on her lips. Destiny opens up for you, slowly so slowly, still half asleep. You split her lips with your tongue as you grab a pillow from your side of the bed. Slipping it beneath her is easy as she lifts her hip (you know she loves when you press into her lower back, loves you behind her. Whether it’s in your kitchen, her bend over the white counter or in your shower, face pressed against the glass with her leg spread wide and your hand warm and wet in more ways than one). 

You move lower, your hands follow your lips down her spine and over her ass. You grip and spread and she moans and arches. You press two fingers into her and her hips slam just as you knew they would. She tries to find relief so you turn her over your fingers leaving her for just a second until they’re back, along with your mouth. You lick and suck until she’s shaking, moaning, groaning. She comes with a soft cry and you continue, your lips around her nerves until she rolling into another orgasm. You’ve never been more smug than when she reaches down, pushes at your head and says _enough_ , Ramona. 

Y _ou taste like candy, I eat it like Sour Power_

_You be likin' it rough, your body soft as a flower_

_And when we finish, you be holding me_

_Got your head on my chest, you consoling me_

She sucks on a lollipop. It’s bright green as she pulls it from between her lips with a little pop. You can smell the sugary sweetness from where you lie on the bed, near her legs. You’re watching some nineties romantic comedy and she’s fully engrossed in it. Your hands are running over smooth, so very smooth skin and you wonder if you can distract her, gain her attention before the girls a due back from their visit to Annabelle’s. 

Your hands go from gliding to grasping, kneading the thigh closest to you and she hums and looks over at you quickly before turning back to the television. You grow bolder your hand slides higher until it’s at the bottom of her velvety peach pink shorts. You move your hand under the material and that’s when her head snaps towards you. _Baby_ , _I’m trying to watch this,_ she says, lollipop newly freed from her mouth. You rise up from near her thighs and move until you’re level with her. you grab that green lollipop from between her lips to kiss her. 

Destiny’s tongue pushes its way in your mouth and she tastes just as the lollipop smells, apple. You kiss her until you’re breathless so you move back, grab her arms and roll into your back. Now flush with you beneath her she laughs and sits up. Her legs come to rest at either side of your body, her weight resting on your hips. _You’re such a child Ramona, always wanting attention,_ she jokes leaning close to your face. You fold your hands behind your head and smirk tilting your head down toward your body as if to tell her you’re still waiting on the attention she speaks of. 

She rolls her eyes but follows your look with her hands, starting on your chest then moving onto your abs which are on display thanks to the sports bra and cotton shorts you wear. She loves them, you know she does so you stretch and she groans, her hands moving all over the expansion of skin. _God, you’re so beautiful_ she whispers, leaning down to peck at your bottom lip. Destiny plays with the bottom of your sports bra, her small fingers slipping beneath the thick band and pushing it up. She tells you to take it off and you waste no time in pulling the flimsy thing over your head. She sits back on your hips in awe. You never get tired of this look. She gazes at you with adoration, lust, and love. You’ve never felt more confident than when she’s got this expression on.

 _C’mon baby,_ you lift your hips to get her moving. She rolls her eyes and leans back down to give you a kiss and asks _can’t I_ kiss _appreciate you_ kiss _for a bit_ kiss _first?_ You tell her you know she’s a great multitasker as you take her hand from where it rests on your stomach and move it onto your bare chest. 

She stops playing around then, thank god, and starts playing with your nipple very softly at first until she’s tugging and pinching just how she knows you like it. You can’t stop the moan that leaves your mouth and it’s like encouragement for her. You watch as she lowers her mouth down towards your other nipple and you close your eyes when you feel her wet mouth close around it. Her lips suck and her teeth pull and you finally move your hand from behind your head and abruptly grab her by the neck and force her up toward you. She moans out in surprise at the sudden aggression. You know she likes it when you manhandle her, just a bit. Though it’s not even something on your mind now, you just had the intense urge to kiss her, to stick your tongue between her lips and swirl yours around hers. You lick into her mouth until she’s grabbing your arm from her neck and moving away. _Let me go down on you, baby_ she says all coquettishly. And _shit. Baby yeah, go ahead_ is your answer to that. 

She starts down your body, kissing every inch of available skin until she’s at the drawstring of your shorts. She pushes her fingers beneath them and begins to pull and you lift your ass to smoothly shuffle off both your shorts and your panties underneath. Destiny pushes your legs apart and lies down between them. She kisses the innermost part of your thighs then moves up, her nose nudging you in the most sensitive of spots. Her mouth follows, her tongue flat against you folds until she reaches your clit and your stomach clenches as she hollows her cheeks and sucks. She adds her fingers, pushing them inside you as her mouth pays attention to you in other areas. 

Her bangs have grown out and they fall into her eyes. You watch as she takes the hand not currently inside you to push hair behind her ears. You decided to help her out when the strands fall back in her eyes, not yet long enough to stay put but long enough to block her view. Your hand pushes into dark silk and grip, probably more tightly than necessary but you’ve never known her to complain about that. And right on cue, she moans as you tug a little roughly. She now sucks on you with vigor and you groan from the feeling of it all, her mouth, her fingers and her hair so soft in your hand. 

You feel yourself about to come so you let go of her hair afraid you’ll go a bit too far when you lose control. You tell her you’re close and Destiny swirls her tongue around your nerves and pumps her finger in a way that makes your toes curl and you come with a long moan, your body going completely lax under Destiny. She moves up your body until she lies over you, bodies lined up together. She kisses your mouth, pushes her tongue into you without preamble and you still faintly taste the green apple lollipop mixed in with your own taste and Destiny’s warm mouth. 

_You know you belong to me_

_You can bring your whole squad plus three_

_You don't like to get told what to do_

_But you like it when I put you on a leash_

It happens in the spur of the moment. Annabelle and Mercedes are over for a movie night. You’re drinking, there’s popcorn, wine and a pile of blankets between the four of you. Mercedes and Annabelle are not that far away from where you and Destiny are sitting. They seem to be more absorbed in each other than what’s on the screen so you look over at them and see Mercedes kissing Annabelle’s neck. She’s more than kissing actually, she’s sucking. You’re pretty sure she’s leaving a mark on her pale throat. It’s kind of mesmerizing and you won’t lie by saying it’s never crossed your mind, they’re very beautiful women.

You and Destiny were in a conversation before you got distracted so you tune back in but the urge to kiss her mid-sentence takes over. She looks at you in curiosity after you separate, asks you what’s up but you only shake your head and she continues to talk. You can’t stop sneaking glances at the girls, Annabelle’s left hand now grips Mercedes thigh while the other loosely holds onto her wine glass. Destiny’s face is towards you as she chats about this and that so when you start to lower your head toward her neck her head turns and you see her eyes close as it does. 

You mimic Mercedes, your tongue accompanies your lips on Destiny’s throat and you alternate between licking and sucking until you see a dark mark forming. You pull back and watch her eyes flutter open to lock on Mercedes and Annabelle. She looks over at you and raises her eyebrows, asks are you serious with no words at all. You decide to do the same and move your hand under the blanket pooling around both your laps. Your left arm stretches along the couch and you pull her towards you with a strong tug. Her back is now snug with your front as you discreetly tilt yourself towards the girls. 

Mercedes is kissing up Annabelle’s neck now, towards her lips and you move your hand to waistband of Destiny’s sweats that you’re pretty sure are actually yours. She slaps your hand away as soon as it reaches contact and harshly whispers _Ramona, no._ You lean down until your lips are near her ear and tell her to relax, _the girls aren’t paying us two any mind, just watch them instead_. You move your hand to your sweats again and she doesn’t stop you this time, just pulls the covers higher and relaxes into you. 

Annabelle’s wine is on the verge of spilling you’re sure of it. She’s getting kissed so thoroughly by Mercedes that you can see tongue as she leans in for a kiss then another and another. You tell Destiny to fold both her knees towards her chest, it’ll be easier you say. She does as she’s told but not without telling you how crazy this is. You ignore her and finally slip your hand beneath the sweatpants she wears and for all her talk about how crazy this is, as you slide your hand over her panties you can feel dampness. She’s into this just as much as you are. 

You move your hand under her panties and she jolts, just a little as your hand slides over her clit and lower until you’re sliding between her folds. Now that Mercedes’ mouth has left Annabelle’s throat for her lips her hand takes its place, grabbing it lightly to turn her head into her kisses. You watch and you tell Destiny to do the same as you press two fingers into her. She’s soft and warm and wet and you need to pause just for a second, your head dropping forward into her neck. She just feels so good. You kiss her where your lips lie and pull your hand back and in again, this time your thumb pressing on her nerves. Destiny’s head turns toward the back of the couch as she tries to stifle a moan, you shush her. You don’t want the girls to break their deep lip lock where Mercedes grabs the back of Annabelle’s bare thigh and drags her leg over her own.

You’re not sure if Mercedes would cross that line, slip her hand up Annabelle’s dress and into her with you two in the room but you’re surely doing it to Destiny now. Your thumb rubs circles on her clit while you pump fingers into her and you’ve never been more grateful for Destiny’s bent knees and the tenting of the white blanket over them. You press harder onto her and you can feel her breathing speed up, her stomach clenching along with the muscles surrounding your fingers. 

She’s about to come, you can feel it, so you take your left hand from the back of the couch and catch her chin. You turn her towards your face and kiss her, your tongue pushing into her mouth and hers follows. You can’t help but look at the girls as you kiss her and when you do Mercedes stares at you with unblinking eyes as she connects her mouth with Annabelle’s once more.

You don’t stop once you realize you’ve been caught just continue kiss and rub at Destiny until she goes stiff and lets out a small squeak against your lips. She collapses back into your chest with her eyes closed and you wrap your arms around Destiny, still staring at Mercedes. Her lips begin to stretch into a grin as she kisses Annabelle and shakes her head in what you think is disbelief. You chuckle and shrug lying back into the arm of the couch and continue watching what’s on the screen. 

_Heartthrob of the projects, spandex and a hoodie_

_Timbos and your baby father was a bimbo_

_Heads know, rather be bothered with all of them hoes_

_We could fly to Jamaica, fuck all the haters_

_I take you out of the projects, mansions with elevators_

If you didn’t already know it was love, the way your heart jumps as she puts her small feet into your Timberland boots makes it obvious. She jokes, tells you she wears them better than you do but she’s tripping at almost every step. You can’t help it, you move until you’re in front of her, leaning down to place a long soft kiss on her mouth. You tell her you love her because you’ve never been a person afraid of affection and you know Destiny loves to hear it. The way she looks at you now, eyebrows raised in awe and her bottom lip pushed out into a pout makes you grin. 

You wrap your arms around her back and give her a squeeze. _Let’s go, baby,_ you tell her. You don’t want to miss your flight. Destiny has yet to go on a vacation. Not as a child with her parents, not with her grandmother and definitely not with her bum of a baby father. So you and Juliet decided to surprise her and now you’re on your way to Jamaica. She quickly hops out of your Timbs and into her own shoes once you rush her. She swoops down to grab Lilly into her arms and heads towards the elevator where Juliet waits with all your luggage. You turn out all the lights and lock up. You walk towards the girls and wait for the elevator that’ll take you one step closer to your first family vacation. 

_H_ ave _you ever spent money without a worry?_

_Shopped 'til we dropped, Celine bags and Burberry_

_Bathin' suits, Chanel boots for dinner time_

_Baby, we looking good, so you know we finna shine_

_Then hop back in the villa to get up in her_

_Fireplace when it's winter, we fuckin' on the chinchilla_

_You fuckin' with a winner, the heavy spender_

She’s carrying four shopping bags. You told her to hand you more (she’s so small she really doesn’t need to be carrying all of that) but she insists. She said she wanted to go shopping so you handed her your credit card and told her to go crazy. She took the card from your hand with a smile and a kiss and told you to get dressed. That’s how you ended up following her around stores like Burberry, Celine, Chanel, and Louis Vuitton. You grabbed a shoe here or there but the day was about her so you let her take the reins while you gladly fell into step. But now you’re on your way home, walking toward where she parked her Cadillac. She passes you her bags with a distracted _here baby,_ so you can put them in the trunk as she hops in the driver's seat. You slide into the passenger seat and the two of you wait until the heat is high enough for you to ride home comfortably.

She pulls off the chinchilla you got her for Christmas and tosses that at you too with nothing more than a _huh._ You laugh as you get a face full of the fur, throwing it onto the backseat. There are great memories attached to that coat. You’re particularly fond of the night in front of your fireplace, Destiny naked save for the chinchilla, trembling beneath you. 

She’s looking at you as your eyes slide from the coat then back to her. You know she knows what you’re remembering. Her cheeks are redding and she rolls her eyes as you smirk at her. She tells you to shut up even though you haven’t said a word and you laugh and point that out to her. She repeats her request for you to be quiet as she puts the car in drive then pushes the button to turn on the bluetooth. Before she presses on the gas you grab her hand and pull her towards you. You lean over the console to give her a sweet kiss. She smiles, tells you she loves you and you tell her the same. 


End file.
